Que tom seria?
by Morin-chan
Summary: Ligado aos sentimentos não compreendidos dos dois, um dia quem sabe essa distância seja quebrada pela coragem do convívio do dia a dia.
1. Que tom seria

**Olá uma fic de Furuba.**

* * *

Que tom seria?

Que cor sairia de um tom de cinza com preto?

Seria isso que dava para perguntar, ao ver essa combinação. Na frente da porta que dava na sala antes de entrar para verificar se gostaria de algo dava para ver uma silhueta feminina, ao abrir dava para ver que a coloração de preto estava ali, não estava em direito de perguntar o motivo correto da cor, mas o que ela dizia que se sentia bem com aquele tom de cor, as cores frias. Aonde olhava se via um pequeno vulto se olha-se bem, viria que era a mesma moça cuidando do lugar era para ser só a chefe de cozinha agora parecia uma governanta, Kazuma falava que não precisava, só como todos que o conheciam diziam para não deixar ele chegar perto da cozinha principalmente do fogão.

- Kazuma-san, aceita um chá com um acompanhamento?

- Sim, obrigado.

Kazuma sorri para a moça que retribui de volta sorrindo e fecha deslizando a porta e preparando o que havia sugerido. Kazuma pensava foi bom encontra alguém para conversar mesmo que seja amiga e colega de seu filho dava para saber um pouco pela moça como seu filho estava, já que a moça falava constantemente com a Tohru, sua melhor amiga. assim quando Kyo partir não ficaria totalmente sozinho teria alguém por um tempo para conversar e contar as novidades do seu filho adotivo, como uma mãe e sogra curuja, era o que passava a Saki. Minutos depois ouvia a porta se abrir mais uma vez e a moça com o chá e uns acompanhamentos doces, seria por causa da estação que estávamos meio da primavera.

- Como está o preparativo para o final de semana Saki-san?

- Está tudo certo, se Kyo-kun reclamar de algo terá uma pequena surpresa em uma das comida que provar.

- Tenho certeza que Kyo vai se comportar.

- Huhuhu, eu também acho.

Os dois conversando como se fosse uma família era engraçado por um momento sentir algo assim com alguém que está a pouco tempo convivendo um curto tempo, Saki cozinhava bem, mas não a ponto de ser incrível como um chefe mas, a cada dia superava o que os rumores de seu filho adotivo diziam. Nem tudo que Kyo dizia sobre a moça Kazuma acreditava, via que o seu filho estava mais com ciúmes do que com preocupação. Saki só tinha o corpo e feição de uma moça nova de sua idade mas na mente e nas conversas mostrava ser muito madura.

Depois de um gole do chá sente uma paz de espirito naquele momento já tinham sua tranquilidade uma pessoa a quem conversar sem se preocupar pois tinha certeza que iria o entender, e um filho de se orgulhar que sempre iria contar as histórias do passado sem se preocupar.


	2. Súbita dúvida

Subita duvida

A manhã se arrastava, como um bom ajudante para a Saki, que estava deixando tudo pronto para a chegada dos visitantes de hoje, o cheiro estava bom de mais para ficar só sentindo, fazendo Kazuma entrar na zona proibida como um pobre curioso faminto.

- Saki-san como está indo tudo?

- Bem, mas acho melhor esperar Kazuma-san, como sempre. Se comer agora ficará sem fome na hora certa.

Saki o olhando seria com o hashi numa mão e uma mão na cintura mostrando quem manda naquele lugar, Kazuma saia lentamente para fora da cozinha sorrindo sabendo que não teria chances mais, de tocar mais uma vez no fogão. Saki era firme quando se dizia que a área da cozinha era dela.

- É melhor ler, a concentração é algo que faz muito bem, Kazuma-san.

- Já vou, então bom trabalho.

Sendo expulso da cozinha mais uma vez seria já um costume criado para vê-la como uma pessoa que vive naquele lugar, um porto seguro para espantar a solidão que as vezes assombrava. Na sala com um livro que tinha achado interessante o titulo da capa sem perceber estava concentrado na história esquecendo do mundo ao redor, só ouve um pequeno barulho a porta.

- Um chá para saciar a sede.?

- Obrigado, estou só dando trabalho, não quer ajuda?

- Não precisa, está quase tudo pronto.

Saki o deixa continuando a ler, ela volta a preparar com todo o esforço que tinha para alegar Tohru, parecia até que era uma mãe ansiosa pela filha que estava voltando para visitar de pois de um longo tempo distante.

Chegada a hora, Tohru e Kyo estava entrando na porta de entrada da casa e sendo recebidos pela Saki, claro que Kyo não estava lá muito feliz mas sabia uma reclamação estaria de modo o.k. pela Saki. Tohru e Kyo chegam na sala aonde Kazuma estava os esperando muito alegre com a visita.

- Bem vindos, espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem até aqui.

- Sim, muito obrigado Shishou. (Tohru cumprimentando)

- Não é tão longe a casa do Shigure daqui.

- Seja pelo menos mais gentil com o seu pai, Kyo-kun. (Hanajima preste a sentar perto da Tohru)

- Não preciso um sermão de você, Hanajima.!

- Calma, Kyo e Saki-san. Não precisam começar a discutir, está tudo bem.

Saki só acena com a cabeça para o Kazuma e volta a olhar apertando os olhos para Kyo já demostrando a raiva sobre o que disse. Kyo só bufava e virava o rosto, já estava um pouco melhor a relação dos dois hoje que anterior que um deles saia ferido e sempre era o Kyo com o alho poró. Era uma fraqueza que ela já sabia pela Tohru, quando a poeira da discussão estava baixa o almoço foi posto pela Saki junto com Tohru que achava um grande banquete só para as quatro pessoas, mas dizia que sempre viria um intruso sem vergonha do dojo, que estava acostumada era como chamava o Kunimitsu. Mal dizia do rapaz, ele chegava como um da família se metendo.

- Hoje a Saki-chan, superou fez um grande banquete.

- Esperava essa resposta de outra pessoa em vez de você.

- Olhe Kyo-kun, a Hana-chan fez a comida que gosta, isso é bom né!

- Tenho certeza que essa bruxa colocou em tudo alho poró para me matar, e me tirar do caminho.

- Kyo, não seja rude. Saki-san fez tudo com todo carinho para nós e é assim que agradece.

- Me desculpe Shishou, foi um acesso de raiva que aconteceu, não foi isso que quis fazer, me desculpe Hanajima.

- Desculpas aceitas Kyo-kun.

Kunimitsu só olhando tudo surpreso como se fosse uma família vivendo ali parecia um intruso mas, tudo tão harmonioso tendo alegrias e tristezas discussões e desculpas. A moça estava melhorando ma arte culinária como no modo sociável com ele e Kyo, parecendo mais velha que parecia em sua frente no começo achava que era um erro que Kazuma tive-se contratado uma garota, agora olhando tem que aceitar que errou. A tarde vendo que Saki estava conversando com a Tohru deixando a conversa em dia como Kyo e Kazuma conversavam sobre vários assuntos até que no final do dia a visita se despede os deixando parecendo uma dor para ambos.

- É tão doloroso verem partir.

- Concordo mesmo que seja para perto, não podemos prende-los a nós para sempre. Isso seria egoísmo.

- Uma grande verdade. Tohru-san mudou muito o Kyo.

- Sim, cada dia está melhorando sendo uma pessoa melhor.

Saki olhava mais uma vez os dois indo embora na frente do portão e solta um suspiro e se vira para terminar de organizar o que faltava para partir de mais um dia de trabalho e deixando a pensar, que ela parecia como uma mulher vendo seus filhos partirem mas era só uma moça no começo da vida. Um estranho sentimento que era um auto satisfação de sentir com tudo que aconteceu fosse como uma família que tinha deixado de lado, pelo medo e suas decisões passadas ao ter ouvido palavras amargas do restantes do seu clã.

* * *

_**Mais um vez fazendo a Fic espero que estejam gostando.**_


End file.
